Halloween 2010 2
Log Title: Halloween 2010 2 Characters: * AirTight * Wisp * Katie * Denise * Marcie * Circuit Breaker/Josie * Mara * Zartan * Storm Shadow * Blackout * Kurt * Temera * Cuffs * Krista * Over Kill * Dr. Lazarus * @QueenOfSpades * Interrogator Location: At a hangar, on a Military base, in Chicago, U.S.A. Date: October 31, 2010 TP: Halloween 2010 Summary: Cobra forces crash a G.I. Joe and friends party. A Military base in Chicago Well, isn't this a sight: A ballroom simply teeming with costumed revelers, with more than a goodly percentage of them wandering around in a daze or passed out altogether. Arctic blue eyes with dialated pupils flick to study Interrogator on his way to the exit; while he's gone, she's moved along to the parameter wall to take up station with folded arms and an anti-social aloofness that befits... well... Selene. Get some people in makeup and garb, and they can't help but fall into character. Over Kill exits the cab, ducking to avoid the door. Whoever it is in the cyborg costume is quiet for the time being. He nods to Interrogator. "Thank you for the assistance." he says, sticking close to his 'betting buddy'. "Let's see what there is to see here." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Hesh Monk." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Hesh Monk. Job? reason for being here?" Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Frankenstein's Monster." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "You lost a bet, and had to show up at an Army base dressed as a Cobra. Job, pick something you're really knowledgeable about that doesn't involve blowing stuff up or shooting, like the Internet." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "He's also really good at failure." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "We're working on that..." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "IF you're improving his failure rate, you haven't got much to tweak." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "No, we're working on fixing him." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "I have the perfect upgrade for him. It involves C4 in his cranial cavity. I can send you the schematics if you like." Temera falls asleep next to Wisp soon enogh, passed out nicely. Interrogator looks at the new comer and then at the two passed out Joes, thinking... Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "I'm a technical officer. That explains the high tech in my uniform. If you want to try, Storm Shadow...feel free. I welcome the challenge." irc.dal.net> Neonode Hrm. Human parties. Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Easy, gentlemen...We have to think of a way to get some of these Joes outside..." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Ahh, see? Already malfunctioning by making a pathetic attempt at taunting a member of Cobra into a fight? Silence, scrap heap, lest I silence you." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Can we stay on task here? You two can kill each other back on the Island later..." The Newcomer, Krista, is doing a pretty damned good job at emulating her character - and thus, she's being suspiciously observant, tactfully distant, and disdaining socializing with those who are still wandering around in a chemical-induced fog. Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Over Kill, can you trigger the fire alarm to go off with out touching it physically?" Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "And don't start any fires, either!" irc.dal.net> Charity I've seen more naughty (insert here) costumes tonight than I care to mention. Temera is certainly naughty in the cheerleader costume, though she's mostly asleep in the corner. Mara is in naughty biker chick, and isn't asleep. She looks around a little at things idly, trying to put on the show of swinging her hips when she moves, for effect. irc.dal.net> Neonode Heeh. Where are you at? Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Instead, start an inferno." Josie came, well, dressed as Circuit Breaker. irc.dal.net> Charity New York. Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "I can. I have a lighter. Hold on." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Storm Shadow, you are not helping..." irc.dal.net> c.b. naughty everything, seen plenty of it myself. irc.dal.net> c.b. and been accused of it for coming as myself. Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Murphy's Law is bad enough, Interrogator. It is not my fault that you decided to bring along Murphy incarnate." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Are you always such a...realist...to put it nicely?" irc.dal.net> Charity You.. went to a costume party... dressed as yourself. irc.dal.net> Charity Isn't there a trope for that? irc.dal.net> c.b. Yes, there is. And I thought it was particularly funny. Figured the 'tinfoil bikini' look might be appreciated. Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Look with whom I associate, and look to those who call themselves my nemesis, and I suspect you will find the answer." irc.dal.net> c.b. And most of the partygoers don't even realize it. irc.dal.net> Charity *headdesk*( Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Over Kill, bar the doors, and burn the hangar down." irc.dal.net> c.b. Asides, it means I can power up the suit and take direct action if something really stupid happens somewhere close. Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "I believe in this situation..." irc.dal.net> Charity So, then, who are you, the Cheeseburglar? Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "If asked would I take orders from a ninja or my psychologist I should take orders from the psychologist." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Don't, Over Kill. Were you not the one who was talking about civilians earlier?" Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "I am a BAT.. I destroy things but... I'll defer to your judgement." irc.dal.net> c.b. How many 'c.b.'s do you know that wear tinfoil bikinis? Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "I see, Over Kill. Get in touch with your feelings, and deny the fact that you were designed to... burn down hangars, for instance." irc.dal.net> Charity I figure I could find one on the cast of Xena: Warrior Princess if I looked hard enough. irc.dal.net> c.b. Yes, well, I'm not it. Interrogator looks around, and shakes his head. :GAME: Over Kill FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Josie wanders towards the door idly, curious to see who the would-be vamp is, raising her eyebrows at the costume. "Very nice..." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "You're right. I should embrace, not deny... I know what I must do." irc.dal.net> Charity Well, then, how about you tell me? Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Don't, the Baroness will deactivate you!" Over Kill starts to look for the nearest fire extinguisher. Once he finds one, he takes it off the hook. Now that's odd. He stands by himself for a moment, and his right arm falls off with a *click*. He replaces it with a flamethrower. "Hrm. Flamable..." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Thank you, thank you. I also do birthday parties." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "I am a BAT...it is my duty." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Over Kill, you are part Human, you can do better than this!" irc.dal.net> c.b. ... Actually, since I'm at the party, I'm wandering over to peek at who the new guest is. Great Underworld costume, and has the 'tude right. Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Question..." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Yes?" Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "If it is called a fire truck... shouldn't it shoot fire?" Krista's attention shifts toward Josie, and once pencil thin eyebrow lofts into a curious arch. Hey! Even her accent is British. "Thank you. ...The same to you. It's very familiar, very unique. Now I have to ask: Is it the real thing?" Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Yes, it should." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Put down the flamethrower, Over Kill." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Set it on fire first." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Ahh, but you see. I am in costume." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "I am a fire-man." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Commendable." irc.dal.net> Neonode I think its time to unleash my costume on civilians. Interrogator charges towards the nearest fire alarm! irc.dal.net> Charity But you're not going to share your fame with this lonely little girl from Brooklyn, c.b.? :( GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "NO!" [Cobra-OOC] Interrogator says, "Does Storm Shadow sit beside Interrogator in CC's Mamba, or behind him, with CC?" Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "He'll ruin your plan. Burn him too!" Over Kill takes the flamethrower arm and..literally throws it across the room. "I'm leaving. This is confusing!" Cobra-OOC Storm Shadow's Temp Player, Nightfall says, "Behind him, of course. :D" Cobra-OOC Interrogator says, "I thought so..." Cobra-OOC Storm Shadow's Temp Player, Nightfall stabs through the seat, see. Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "No. this is a bad situation. I have to leave." irc.dal.net> Neonode Nngh. hard to think. Josie smiles just a little at Krista, raising her eyebrows and powering the suit up justa little more. "Oh, it's a good enough costume, certainly. Getting the attachment system to work right isn't duplicatable though, I'd hate to think of what someone else might use to try and stick something like this on." She shrugs slightly and smiles. "Has to attach by itself after all..." She blinks. :GAME: Josie PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Alas, another example of failure." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Stop making my head pound!" Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Thanks to you, Storm Shadow..." Josie looks around for the sources of commotion, then. "What the..." She looks over towards where the flamethrower was thrown from. "... And /that/ sounds like a problem..." She tries to see if she can get somewhere to look at what's goingon. Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "I AM NOT A FAILURE!" Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Take Six, and go, Over Kill. I'll talk to you later. Three, take Six's place, please." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Again, if the pile of slag worked correctly to begin with, it would be a non-issue. Field tests with equipment should only happen when they get out of beta. Especially with a crap-record like Over Kill, who apparently runs Windows ME." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "... You run on OS/2 with no upgrades." Krista eyes Josie as the suit powers up, and Selene decides that it might be time for her to take a peek too, all the while staying behind the woman in the tinfoil bikini. "...Yeah." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Yet another failure." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Six. Lets get out of here. Im walking casually for the door." :GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill tries to walk casually for the door. Maybe he can get out without being noticed. The flamethrower is left behind at least. He heads to the door, hand on his temples. "Not feeling good. Maybe it's my period." he tries a human excuse. Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "You forgot to burn down the building." Cobra (IC)>Over Kill says, "I know I forgot to burn down the building. The vector has missiles.. which.. I wont..be using..will I?" :OOC> Interrogator says, "You can see what's going on. Everybody can. We're not being discreet" Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Make sure it has plenty of napalm." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "No missiles, Over Kill. No weapons." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Its.. christmas at ground zero. The button has been pressed...." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "No missiles? Confirmed." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Use the tracers instead." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Brilliant!" Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "No!" Circuit Breaker floats up just a little bit, to see what's going on, the suit switched back to full power now. She narrows her eyes at the sight of Over Kill, watching, tuning her suit to all frequencies. Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Lots more destruction with tracers. Nothing says love like 2400 rounds a minute." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Thats a weapon though.." OOC> Over Kill says, "nope. His costue was... himself :>" Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "No weapons of any kind! Do not make me turn up the volume any more on this helmet!" Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Sir, Yes sir!" Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Only you were forbidden weapons, Over Kill. The Vectors, however..." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "No weapons for the Vectors either!" Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "The BATS?" Over Kill continues his walk of shame for the door. He holds his temples, muttering to himself. At least hes leaving peacefully. Krista almost as quickly decides that here is not the place for her to be. Out in the open when a fight is about to break out isn't safe, and so she gets down below line of sight to hide under the buffet table. "Christ on a cookie..." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "See, Over Kill? He's denying you the satisfaction of doing what you were designed to do." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "He might have you weaving baskets next, to calm all that aggression." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "If it has a Cobra symbol on it or gets a Cobra paycheck it does not attack!" Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Maybe coloring books, too, Over Kill. Or rescuing kittens." :GAME: Interrogator FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Circuit Breaker glances down to Krista and shakess her head slightly. "Relax... The situation is under control, or will be shortly." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "ENOUGH STORM SHADOW!" :GAME: Circuit Breaker PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Interrogator rubs his throat, as if in massive pain! Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Or maybe... playing with dolls, Over Kill!" Circuit Breaker starts quietly tracing transmissions, glancing over towards Int, and Over. She's back on the ground more, but the look on her face is certainly... unpleasant. "I'd rather not take a chance," comes the reply from under the tablecloth. Krista isn't coming out until the trouble has passed. irc.dal.net> c.b. Why am I not surprised that something stupid is starting? :GAME: Interrogator PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "I bet he has a teddy bear JUST FOR YOU whenever you're lying on the fainting couch talking about your mommy." irc.dal.net> Charity I dunno. irc.dal.net> Charity Halloween+Alcohol+Costumes=Pregnancy? Over Kill sends a radio transmission. irc.dal.net> c.b. Nooooo.... Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "I'm being..challenged." Circuit Breaker sends a radio transmission. Interrogator notices the two sober women, looks around, then picks up the flame thrower and the arm. Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Should I stay and take ir or..." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Open with missiles. It's the only way to be sure." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Just leave Over Kill, I'm right behind you..." Over Kill pauses a moment. "A challenge to combat." he says to himself. "I should accept it..or...on my way out..." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Trying to override . One moment." :GAME: Over Kill FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. OOC> Over Kill says, "Ut-oh! :)" Circuit Breaker starts walking in Interrogator's direction. Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Override failed. Initating combat." Circuit Breaker also powers the suit to maximum effect, especially on listening to the radio message. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Circuit Breaker projects a forcefield over herself. Krista remains underneath the buffet, and hidden beneath the tablecloth. She does peek out from underneath, just to try to get an idea of what's going on... and doesn't like what she kind of sees. "Oh, hell." Over Kill snarls and turns to circuit breaker. He replaces the arm again, this time with a submachine gun. "Anyone who doesn't want to be in the line of fire better move." h e warns. THe BAT has won over the human. Circuit Breaker's suit promptly glows with the forcefield, and she floats up again, to make certain everyone else is out of the line of fire. Circuit Breaker sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Circuit Breaker sends Interrogator a radio transmission, 'Control your pet. And depart.' Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Cobra symbol. Cobra...do not attack cobras." Interrogator looks at the floating woman. "Just collecting the evidence, we're leaving." irc.dal.net> c.b. The typical intelligence of an Over Kill unit. Interpret a warning as a challenge. Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Make things less confusing for yourself. Shut off all of your radio transceivers." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "As your superior officer, Over Kill, I order you to depart peacefully!" :GAME: Over Kill FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill holds his head a moment. "Outranked..." he isn't leaving or attacking. Hes standing still for a moment. Something audibly...pops in the unit. Interrogator walks up to Over Kill, "Call Six, and let us leave, now... Krista has already been nearly killed by 'Scarlett' once. Getting shot up is not on her agenda. But then, there are all of these people here, who may get hurt... Vampire Girl frowns, and is suddenly caught in a moral delimma. Her father, a General, and all of her brothers and sisters in the military, would be ashamed of her if she didn't do something. Circuit Breaker floats back down towards the table for a moment, to check on the hiding one. Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "I say, give in to what you were made to do, and terminate the enemy, wherever they lie." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Who is the enemy in this situation?" Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Is that why Snake-Eyes and Scarlett are still alive? Practice what you preach." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "I'm confused.. I'm going home." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Yes, Over Kill, home...Call Six..." Over Kill starts to walk way, with Interrogator at his side. He doesn't say anything at all or do anything threatening. He tilts his head in communication with something internally. Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Six. Be ready to take us home." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Neither of them will stay dead." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Some Ninja..." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "By all means, try to kill them, Interrogator." Cobra-OOC Interrogator says, "To him, it was all going well until Storm Shadow started in... ;P" Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "That's not my job." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Why does the ninja hate me?" Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "But arranging Date night for Dreadnoks is?" Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Is it because snake eyes thinks I'm cuter? What?" Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Talking out loud. Sorry." Interrogator takes one last, long look around the hangar and lets out a huge sigh, before exiting. Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Gathering Intelligence is, and this was a prime opportunity to do so." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "I'm sorry. I messed up the mission." Over Kill heads into the vector and quietly curls up in her hull. The vector even shakes her head. She's probably embarassed to be with him too. irc.dal.net> Neonode I can't do anything right these days. Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "You were doing fine, Over Kill, until somebody started in." Circuit Breaker switches her radio back on, glancing in Int's diection. "Oh, and do thank whoever that is, for the lovely mental image of "date night for Dreadnoks". I'll need to go home and clean my brain out with something strong, after that." She rolls her eyes then, and looks down below the table. "You okay?" Interrogator enters the Vector as well, shaking his head sadly. The forcefield protecting Circuit Breaker fades away. Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "You can go back if you want. If I didn't blow your cover." Krista is still hiding neatly under the table when CB arrives, although Selene is chewing on her lower lip with remarkably convincing fangs. "Yeah. Just.. rattled." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "It is all right, Over Kill..." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow sounds amused. "If the toy soldier worked correctly, no amount of heckling would have affected him. He would have done what he was told, as he was told. He could be as easily provoked on the battlefield. Fix it." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Which soldier. The BAT or the ninja?" Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Interesting question, Over Kill..." irc.dal.net> Charity What didn't you do right this time? Josie powers her suit back down to lower levels quietly, as they leave. "Well, that was unfun." She sighs just a little bit, speaking very quietly. "I apologize for having to leave you rattled. Something was going on, especially on their radio frequencies, that may have left Over Kill burning down the building with people in it..." "Geez, that's horrible..." Krista climbs out from under the table. "And to think that the Baroness wanted me to work for her at one point in time." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "COntinuing.." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "I believe Over Kill asked you a question, Storm Shadow. Which soldier?" Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "DOnt need to be involved. Head hurts.." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Oh, I'm sorry. 'Toy Soldier' wasn't specific enough." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Aren't we all, in a way?" Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Go rest, Over Kill. I need to find Storm Shadow." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Allright. I did good. Yes. I'm still alive. Yes. The coil is safe. Yes." (To be continued...) Category:2010 Category:Logs